1. Technology Field
The present invention is directed to a connector, and more particularly to a universal series bus connector.
2. Description of Related Art
The universal series bus is a popular interface for computer peripherals to connect to each other. The standard was updated from USB 1.0/1.1 to USB 2.0 and then updated from USB 2.0 to USB 3.0. The USB 3.0 is a signal transmission standard developed from the USB 2.0. The maximum speed of the USB 3.0 is 5 gigabytes/s, but that of the USB 2.0 is only 480 megabytes/s. Currently, an electric connector based on the USB 3.0 is compatible with an electric connector based on the USB 2.0. That is, the electric connector based the USB 3.0 is equipped with the same structure of the electric connector based on the USB 2.0 and additionally is configured with a plurality of pins providing functions for the USB 3.0.
Accordingly, the speed and frequency of pins of a bus may be enhanced through the updating of the transmission interface, but how to overcome a crosstalk effective occurred due to the high speed and high frequency of the electric connector based the USB 3.0, which is compatible with the electric connector based on the USB 2.0, is one of major issues in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.